Big Time Suprises
by The Poison Sunflower
Summary: Carlos always wondered why James slept with his ipod on. What he finds will shock him.
1. Chapter 1

This idea just came to me, probably since i sleep with my ipod on. tell me if it was horrible or not.

Disclaimer: I do not own big time rush, katy perry's "californis gurls", or apple

by the way, the ipod that james has in the story is an iphone.

**Big Time Surprises**

**Carlos POV**

**I always wondered why James slept with his ipod on. I never heard of anybody else who did that, so I decided to ask him.**

**"Hey James?" I asked, "Can i ask you something?"**

**"Sure, what's up?" James responded.**

**"Why do you sleep with your ipod on?" i asked.**

**"What?" James said.**

**"Why do you always sleep with your ipod on?" i repeated. James seemed to think about it for a moment, then said,**

**"I don't know, why?" he said.**

**"Just curious." i responded.**

**So, that night, being the curious person i am, decided to see what the hell he was listening to. James was a heavy sleeper, so i could easily pick up the ipod and see what was playing. California Gurls? What the fuck? Why would he be listening to that? Of course James really never made a lot of sense. So, while the ipod was on, i decided to snoop around, being careful not to wake James. I pressed the home button, and clicked on videos.**

**"What the hell?" i whispered to myself. What i saw shocked me. There was a video titled Carlos. I pulled the headphones out of James' ears, he didn't move, man was he a sleeper.**

**I put them in my own ears, and pressed on it. It was a video of me changing. James must have recorded it from the bathroom when i wasn't looking. **

**"That's weird." i whispered to myself again.**

**I decided to look in the photos. There weren't that many pictures in there, but they were all of me, either shirtless, or pics of me and James, ones that i remember taking. This was getting weirder by the second. it was almost 3 in the morning, so since james was lying on his back, i put the earbuds back in his ears, turned California Gurls back on, and got back into bed. **

**"the next morning is going to be awkward." i thought to myself.**


	2. Chapter 2

I got some really posative reviews, so i've decided to change this from a one-shot to a multi- chapter story. tell me what you think! enjoy!

disclaimer: i do not own big time rush, or anything else you may reconize.

**Chapter 2**

I woke up the next morning, James had already taken over the bathroom, fixing his hair, which could take anywhere from one to three hours. I decided I wasn't going to change in my room, I really didn't want to be recorded again. I was so relived when Mrs. Knight yelled from the kitchen,

"Breakfast!"

I ran out of the room, grabbing a seat at the dining room table. Logan followed, sitting next to me.

"What's up?" Logan asked me.

I jumped a little, thinking it was James. "Oh, hey Logan." I responded.

"Is everything ok?" Logan asked me.

"Yea, why?" I said.

"You seem…nervous about something." Logan observed, "Did you get enough sleep?"

"Yea." I lied.

"Are you getting enough carbohydrates?"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Carbohydrates are organic compounds with the general formula C_m_(H2O)_n_, that is-"

"Never mind." I cut Logan off, I wasn't really in the mood to hear an in-depth analysis of what carbohydrates were.

"Ok," Logan said, "Are you getting enough liquids?"

"Um…yeah." I responded.

"Then what's wrong?" Logan said.

"Nothing's wrong." I said, keeping myself as calm as possible.

"Alright, whatever you say Carlos."

Just then, James walked in, sitting across from me.

"Morning Carlos, morning Logan." James said.

"Morning." Logan said.

"Morning." I said, not meeting his eyes.

Kendall was the last to reach the table, he looked like he was utterly and completely exhausted.

"Hey Kendall, what's up? You look like you're about to pass out." James said.

"Yea, I just didn't get a lot of sleep last night, probably because of all the fucking work Gustavo has been making us do lately." Kendall didn't care whether he swore or not, since Katie was at a sleepover at Jo's house, she had become fast friends with Jo's little sister, Melanie. Mrs. Knight came to the table, with four plates of pancakes and eggs.

"Thanks mom." Kendall said.

"Thanks Mrs. K." The rest of us said together.

"Are you guys gonna be ok here alone?" Mrs. Knight said.

"Yea, if you don't mind me asking, where are you going?" Logan asked.

"I'm going to get Katie from Jo's house, then I'm going to take her on a day trip to San Diego, we'll be back late."

"Oh ok." Kendall said.

"Have fun." I said.

"Ok then, bye." Mrs. Knight said, shutting the door behind her.

"We better hurry, we need to get to the studio by eight." Logan said, the current time being 7:30.

As if on cue, the phone rang.

"I got it." I said, jumping out of my seat grabbing the phone off the receiver. "Hello?" I said.

"Carlos?" Kelly's voice answered.

"Hey Kelly, we're on our way to the studio now." I told her, not wanting to anger Gustavo.

"Actually, Gustavo has a pretty bad cold, so you don't need to come in today." Kelly said.

"Oh, ok, thanks." I said and hung up.

"Who was that?" Kendall asked.

"Kelly said Gustavo has a pretty bad cold, so we don't have to come in today."

"Sweet! A day off!" James said.

"What should we do?" Logan asked.

"I don't know about you three," Kendall said, "But i'm going back to sleep." He put his dish in the sink and went into the room he and Logan shared.

"Why don't the three of us play some video games?" James suggested.

"Sure, why not?" Logan said, looking at me.

"Sure." I said, I really didn't want to be around James right now, but I couldn't just say no, could I?

"Hold on, I'm gonna go finish my hair, and I'll be right back." James said, then headed for our room.

"Carlos there's no denying it, I know something is up." Logan said, once he was sure James was out of earshot.

"I told you once, and I'll tell you again nothing is wrong!" I said, before sitting on the couch, putting my head in my hands. This was just creeping me out so much.

I felt someone sit down next to me and put there arm around me, Logan.

"Please Carlos, tell me what's wrong, is it James?" Wow, he was good.

I nodded my head.

"What happened with James?" Logan asked.

I put my head up and looked at Logan, a mix between concern and confusion was plastered across his face.

"Well," I started, "You know how James always sleeps with his ipod on?"

"Yea?" Logan said, confused of where the conversation was heading.

"I have never heard of someone who did that before, so I asked him."

"What did he say?" Logan said.

"He just said he didn't know, but you know me, I had to know what he was listening to, so last night I

looked at his ipod when he was asleep."

"Yea, what was he listening to?"

"That's not the point, it was what was on his ipod."

"What was on his ipod?"

So I told Logan about the video and the pictures. When I did, Logan just sat there, his mouth hanging open.

"Did you just say what I thought you said?" Logan asked.

"Most likely."

All I could do was put my head back in my head and think, "What do I do now?"


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you to everyone who reviewed so far! They are all greatly appreciated!

So, without further ado, here's chapter 3! Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I do not own big time rush or anything else you may reconize!

**Enjoy!**

Big Time Surprises

**Chapter 3**

_James POV_

Since Mrs. Knight had to leave to get Katie, she woke us up earlier than usual, which means that I didn't have enough time to finish doing my hair. Kendall had went back to bed, so me, Carlos and Logan decided to hang out and play video games. I finished my hair in about 15 minutes, so I went to grab my ipod so I could join Carlos and Logan again, but it wasn't there. I could of sworn I left it on my bed, maybe I left it in the bathroom, no not there either. What the hell? I had it on when I woke up.

"What the hell?" I heard from the next room. Kendall? I thought he was asleep?

So I walked into Kendall and Logan's room to see what was up.

"Hey Kendall, is everything ok?" I asked.

"No, everything isn't ok James!" Kendall yelled.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"This is what's wrong!" Kendall yelled, shaking my ipod in my face.

"I don't know what you're talking about Kendall." I said.

"You know exactly what i'm talking about!"

"Why do you have my ipod in the first place?" I asked.

"Don't you remember what happened two days ago? When Mandy and Sandy Simms pushed Carlos in the pool for mixing up their names again?" Kendall asked.

"Yea, so?"

"Remember how he dragged me into the pool after?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that."

"Yea, well my ipod got ruined, so I was going to use yours, but then I found this!" Kendall said, turning the screen, showing the video I titled 'Carlos'.

"I didn't want you to see that." I said.

"Really? Don't you think one of us would have saw it one way or another? What if Carlos had saw this?" Kendall said.

"There is no way Carlos could have ever saw this." I said, taking the ipod from Kendall's hands.

"Why don't you just go back to sleep, I'll handle this."

"You better." Kendall said, going back into his bed.

I just turned around and left, what else could I do?

'I can't tell Carlos, what would he think?' I thought to myself, 'Wait, Carlos was acting a little weird this morning. Oh my god, don't tell me he knows.'

I just went to my knees.

"Oh my god! James!" Logan said from the living room, running towards me. "Are you ok?"

I shook my head and Logan put his arm around me. Tears drifted down my face. Then I heard footsteps.

Carlos.

I got up and ran to my room.

"James, wait!" Logan said.

"Leave me alone!" I yelled.

I locked the door, and just curled up on my bed, tears streaming down my face as I drifted off to sleep.

**Later that night**

"James, open the door." Carlos said, waking me up.

"Carlos, is that you?" I said.

"No, it's Snoop Dogg, of course it's me! Now open this door before I break it down!" Carlos said.

It's not a good idea to go against Carlos, so I opened the door, Carlos standing there, arms crossed, with that 'Finally!' look on his face.

"Where's Logan and Kendall?" I asked.

"I told them I wanted to do this alone." Carlos responded, walking past me, into the room we shared together.

"I know, I know, you're probably super mad at me, and there's a good possibility that you'll never talk to me again and I'm super sorr-" I started, but was cut off by Carlos.

"James, you don't need to apologize." Carlos said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because, I've been thinking, and…"

"And what?"

"James, I love you."


	4. Chapter 4

**sorry for the delay, i've been working on another big time rush story.**

**Disclaimer: i don't own btr or anything else you may reconize**

**enjoy and review!**

Big Time Surprises

**Chapter 4**

_Carlos POV_

"James, I love you." I said.

James' face went from being apologetic to complete and utter confusion.

"What?" James said.

"I said I love you."

James just sat there, his mouth hanging open.

"Really after all I've done?"

"Yes."

James got up, sat next to me, put his arm around me, and rested his head on my shoulder. We sat like that for what seemed like hours, even though only 5 minutes had gone by.

"So…" James said, breaking the silence.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"How long have you loved me?" James asked.

"Well, I thought about it, and I remembered times, back when we were still in Minnesota, that when you would look at me I would get this warm and cozy feeling, but I never noticed it before." I said.

"Awww, Carlos that is so sweet!" James said, pulling me into a tight bear hug.

"James…choking…can't breath." I managed to choke out from the warmth of James' chest.

"Oh, sorry." James said, letting me go so I could breath.

"So, does that mean that you love me?" I said.

"Yes Carlos, I do love you. I always have."

"Awww." A voice from outside of the door said.

Logan.

"Shut up." Kendall said.

"Ow Kendall, that hurt!" Logan said.

"Ow, stop!" Kendall said.

"You stop!" Logan said.

Me and James looked at each other, then at the door. James got up when I stayed on the bed. He opened the door to Kendall and Logan having a sissy fight.

"Oh, hey James. What's up?" Kendall said.

James just stood there, a smile across his face. I got up and stood next to James at the door.

"How long have you guys been listening to us?" I asked, snickering.

"Since you told James you loved him." Logan said.

"I think it's adorable." Kendall said.

"Oh, and I didn't?" Logan said.

"I never said that." Kendall responded.

"Then why did you slap me?" Logan asked.

"Boys! We're home!" Mrs. Knight said from the doorway.

"Be right there!" Kendall said, "Are you guys mad at us?"

"No." Me and James said in unison.

"Good." Logan said.

Logan and Kendall ran off first to greet Katie and Mrs. Knight, while me and James followed slowly behind.

"So," James said, "Does this mean that we're... you know... going out?"

"I'd love that." I responded, taking James' hand in my own.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the delay, I had to rewrite this chapter at least twice because I didn't like how it turned out, but I finally got it right.

Disclaimer: I don't own BTR or anything else you may reconize.

Enjoy and Review!

Big Time Surprises

**Chapter 5**

_James POV_

It had been a week since Carlos and I had started dating. Things couldn't have been better. We had told Mrs. Knight, and she was completely fine with it so wasn't Gustavo. But there was two more people who we hadn't told yet. Rachael and Stephenie, our girlfriends. Carlos seemed to be fine with telling Stephenie, but I wasn't so sure about Rachael. But I sucked it up and went for it. She was sitting at a lounge chair next to the pool reading a script. I was never good at breaking up with people, nevertheless the reason being me being gay and being in love with my best friend.

"Hey Rach." I said.

"Hey James." She said, putting down her script, "What's up?"

"Not much." I said, sitting down next to her on the lounge chair.

"You seem sad." She said, "What's wrong?"

"Um…nothing."

"I know you better than that James. What's wrong?" Rachael was right, she did know me better than that.

"Rachael, I have to tell you something, but I don't want you to get mad."

"I won't get mad, what is it?" She asked.

"Rachael," I took a deep breath, "I think we should see other people."

"Was it something I said, something I did?" Rachael asked.

"No." I responded.

"Then why are you breaking up with me?" Rachael asked. I really didn't want to say it, but we were the only ones at the pool, so it wasn't that big of a deal.

"I'm gay." I said, glad to have it off my chest, "And I'm in love with Carlos, we've been dating for a week now."

What Rachael did next surprised me.

She hugged me.

"All that I care about is that you're happy James." She said, "You are happy right?"

"Yeah, I'm happy, but I don't want you to be unhappy."

"Thank you for thinking if me, but if your happy, than I'm happy." Rachael said, she kissed my cheek and got up, "Goodbye James." She said as she walked away.

I couldn't wait to tell Carlos how well it went. When I got up to apartment 2J, Carlos was sitting at the dinner table.

"How did it go?" I asked Carlos.

"Pretty good." Carlos said, pulling me into a tight hug.

"What's that on your face?" I asked, a red hand mark was clearly visible on his always tan skin.

"Oh that, well after I told Stephenie everything I ran into Camille in the elevator, she asked me where Logan was, I said I didn't know, so she slapped me." Carlos said.

"Oh my god, are you ok?" I said.

"It's Camille, what did you expect?" Carlos said, a smile spread across his face.

"Yeah, your right." I said, Carlos was right, on a perfectly good day Logan gets slapped at least twice.

"How did it go with Rachael?" Carlos asked.

"It went pretty well." I said.

"Really?" Carlos asked.

"Yeah, I told her that I was gay, and that me and you were dating."

"What did she say?"

"She said if I'm happy than she's happy." I said.

"I'm so happy that this all worked out." Carlos said, enthusiastic as always.

"Me too." I said, pulling him into a tight hug.


	6. Chapter 6

I really like this chapter, I hope you do too!

Discalimer: I don't own BTR or anything else you may reconize.

Enjoy and Review!

Big Time Surprises

**Chapter 6**

_Carlos POV_

Time flies when your with the one you love. It seems like yesterday when I first met James, back in Minnesota before we were famous.

_Flashback_

It seemed like a normal winter day in Minnesota. It was 20 degrees outside and I was off to another day at Minnesota Heights middle school. I didn't particularly like school, but my two best friends, Kendall Knight and Logan Mitchell got me through it. The three of us were stuck together like glue, we did everything together, hockey, homework, everything.

Not much happened at Minnesota Heights, besides the occasional sports event, not much happened, so you can see how everybody would be excited when our teacher announced a new student would be arriving within the next two days. Our teacher hadn't told us much, all he said was that his name was James. Rumors spread, people make up fantasies of what he looked like, while others made up ridiculous stories of why he was moving here in the first place. They were all proved wrong when he finally arrived in Minnesota. When he walked by, people stared, he wasn't like anybody else at this school. Girls wanted him, guys wanted to be him. To be honest, I didn't like James at first. I thought he was conceited, I just couldn't be friends with someone like that. That's why I was surprised at what I saw that day.

It seemed like a normal Thursday afternoon, Logan and Kendall had gone home early, I had to take a test, so I had to leave later. I walked out the front door, the cold wind hitting my face, I started to walk home, but something stopped me in my tracks. I heard someone crying. I looked around, but saw no one. Under further investigation I found the source, James. He was sitting on the back steps of the school. I sat next to him, not knowing what to say.

"James?" I asked.

He sniffled and at me. "Carlos?" He asked.

"What's wrong?" I asked, as much as I didn't like him I couldn't just leave him there alone.

"It's nothing." James said, letting out a sob.

"James, please tell me what's wrong." I said.

"No, I can't." James said, putting his head in his hands.

"James, I'm begging you, tell me."

I couldn't believe what I saw.

James opened his coat and pulled up his shirt. There were dozens of fresh bruises on this chest and stomach.

He quickly pulled his shirt down and started to cry again. I put my arm around him.

"James, who did this to you?" I asked, all my hatred for him gone.

"Eric and Fred." James choked out. Who else? Eric and Fred were the biggest jerks in the school, everybody hated them, so in return they beat up the geeks, or in James' case, the new kids.

"That's it." I said, standing up. James stopped crying and looked up at me.

"What do you mean?" He said.

"Come with me I'll explain when we get there." I said, taking James' arm and leading him to Kendall's house.

The next day me, Kendall, and Logan beat up Eric and Fred. They never said or did anything bad again.

_Flashback over_

Ever since then, me and James had been the best of friends. I remembered this, it seemed like just yesterday when in reality, it was years and years ago. Like I said before, time flies when your with the one you love.

James and I were one week away from celebrating our one month anniversary, I couldn't believe that it was possible to be this happy. James and I spent every spare moment together, nothing could tear us apart. That is why I was so sad that Kendall had dragged James away, Kendall was going to get his license today, and James was the best driver, so Kendall picked him. I was the only one in the house, until Logan walked in.

"Hey Logie!" I said from the couch.

"Hey Carlos." Logan responded.

"What's wrong?" I asked, patting the empty seat next to me. He sat down next to me.

"I broke up with Camille." Logan said, turning his head to look at me, a fresh hand mark on his right cheek.

"Logan, I know Camille can be a little dramatic but you can get used to-"

"I didn't break up with Camille because she slapped me. If that was the case I would have broken up with her a long time ago." Logan said.

"Then why did you break up with her?" I asked.

"Carlos?" Logan asked.

"Yes Logan?" I responded.

"I think I'm in love with Kendall." Logan said.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry for the time lapse, I had a minor case of writer's block *gasp* but I have made a full recovery and will be back and updating in no time.

Discalimer: I don't own BTR or anything else you may reconize.

Enjoy and Review!

Big Time Surprises

**Chapter 7**

Carlos POV

"You what?" I asked Logan.

"I think I love Kendall." He repeated, putting his head in his hands. "What do I do?"

I thought about it but couldn't come up with anything. I really didn't think that Kendall was gay, I thought he loved Jo. I couldn't think of anything. All I could do was put my arm around Logan, who had started crying, and comfort him. Then it hit me.

"I just thought of something!" I said.

Logan sat up and wiped away his tears. "What is it?"

"When Kendall and James come home we should play one of those kiddie games, like truth or dare or spin the bottle." I said.

"But if we play spin the bottle won't James get mad if you kiss someone else?" Logan brought to my attention.

"We'll get James in on it, the plan is foolproof!" I said.

"Well, I guess so." Logan said.

"That's my Logie!" I said, pulling him into a bear hug.

I grabbed my phone and called James.

"Hey sweetie, what's up?" James asked.

"How's Kendall?" I asked.

"Fine, he's out at the driving portion right now, what's up with you?" James asked.

"Can you do something for me?" I asked.

"Sure, what is it?" James asked.

"I need you to play along for a plan." I said.

"What's the plan?" James asked.

"First things first, you can't tell Kendall, no matter what, promise?"

"Promise." He said.

"Now, Logan told me that he thinks he loves Kendall, so I wanted to play one of those kiddie games, like truth or dare or spin the bottle, maybe get them together or something like that." I said, "What do you think?"

"I think it's a great idea, but why do you need me to play along?" James asked.

"Well, I was thinking of playing spin the bottle." I said.

"Yeah, so?"

"I didn't want you to get mad if, you know, the bottle didn't land on you." I said, hoping he would get it.

"Oh, I get it, I wouldn't get mad it's just a game." James said.

"Awww, you're the best boyfriend ever." I said.

"You are too Carlos, here comes Kendall, got to go!" James said, "Love you."

"Love you too, James."

I couldn't wait to tell Logan, tonight was gonna be some kind of night.

_Later_

Turns out Kendall had gotten his license, I don't know how, he drives like a maniac. That mixed with LA traffic results in them getting home an hour and a half later than expected.

"We're hoooome!" James said, stretching the word into three syllables.

"Hey Jamie." I said, pulling him into a kiss.

"Get a room." Kendall said, ruining the moment.

We all sat down at the couch, Logan grabbed a granola bar and sat at the couch. Kendall sat next to him, he looked exhausted. I sat down, cuddling into James' arms. I winked at him and he knew what to do.

"Hey guys." He said, Kendall and Logan looking at him. "Why don't we play a game?"

"I'm in, what about you Logan?" Kendall asked.

"Um…sure, what are we playing?" Logan asked.

"I was thinking would you rather, than maybe spin the bottle. What do you guys think?" I said.

"I'm not sure." Logan said.

"Oh come on Logan, it will be fun!" Kendall said, slightly whining.

"Ok, ok, I'm in."

"Good." Kendall said, taking Logan's arm and pulling him towards the empty floor space between the couch and the dinner table.

In the meanwhile, James had gotten the game box and had set it up where Kendall and Logan were sitting. I sat down next to Logan, and James sat down next to me.

"Ok…we ready?" James asked.

"Yep."

"Oh yeah."

"Uh huh."

James picked first. "Ok…Kendall." He said turning to Kendall. "Would you rather make out with Mercedes or make out with Logan?"

Without missing a beat, Kendall said, "Logan, of course."

'Thank god.' I thought.

"Ok Kendall, your turn." James said.

"Um, ok… Carlos." Kendall said, turning to me. "Would you rather get hit by Katie's stuffed unicorn or have sex with Logan?" I know, I know, it sounds like a pretty easy decision, but don't be fooled, that unicorn is filled with rocks, we all learned the hard way.

"No offence Logan, but I have to go with the unicorn." I said, not wanting to hurt Logan's feelings.

"None taken." Logan said.

We continued the game until we had run out of questions to ask.

"I'm so bored." Kendall said.

"I almost forgot!" James said, "Be right back."

30 seconds later he returned with a bottle and some other seemingly random items and set them up on the floor.

"Let's play spin the bottle!" James said. "Logan, since you were the last one to ask a question, you can spin the bottle first."

"Oh? May I?" Logan said sarcastically.

He took a deep sigh and spun the bottle I couldn't believe who it landed on. James. Logan leaned forward pushing his lips to James'. James put his hand on the back of Logan's head, deepening the kiss. I didn't think anything of it. Apparently Kendall did. I looked over at him, his eyes were solely focused on James and Logan, pure jealousy in his eyes. Just as I realized this, they were done. And it was James' turn to spin. Then Kendall's, then mine. I wasn't even paying any attention, I was too busy trying to figure out why Kendall had that look on his face when James kissed Logan, but let me tell you something, I was going to find out.


	8. Chapter 8

I did my best to put up another chapter before I went to school, so I hope it's good!

Disclaimer: I don't own BTR or anything else you may reconize.

Enjoy and Review!

Big Time Surprises

**Chapter 8**

Carlos POV

I walked in to Kendall and Logan's room, I could hear the shower running, so I knew Kendall was in here alone.

"Hey Kendall." I said, still standing in the doorway.

"Oh, hey Carlos." Kendall said, not looking up from his iPod.

"What's up? You seem down." I said.

"I'm not down." Kendall said without missing a beat.

"Then why won't you look at me?" I asked, walking over to his bed.

"No reason." Kendall said, still not looking up.

"I know something's wrong." I said, determined to find the truth.

"What is this, 20 questions?" Kendall asked, heading for the door. He was stopped by James. I had asked him to back me up, making sure I was prepared for a situation like this.

"I don't think so." James said, "Now I know something's wrong, you're eyes are beat red, dude, I can tell you've been crying."

Kendall tried to get away, James had him by the shoulders, and he was stronger than Kendall by far. Kendall didn't care, he tried and tried, to no avail. James sat him down on the bed.

"Kendall, please tell me what you've been crying about." I pleaded.

"It's none of your business." Kendall responded, hoping we would leave him alone, but that wasn't going to happen. James was in on everything, so he wasn't giving in either.

"It is our business." James said.

"Listen Kendall, I didn't want to have to say this, but," I took a deep sigh and continued, "When we were playing spin the bottle, when James and Logan kissed, I saw that look on your face, Kendall. I know. Now, are you going to tell us what's going on or not?" I asked.

"Fine." Kendall said, crossing his arms. He looked towards the bathroom door, the shower was still running, so we knew he couldn't hear us. "I like Logan, ok?"

"Why didn't you tell us before?" James asked.

"I didn't want you guys to hate me or kick me out of the band." Kendall said.

James burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Kendall asked.

"Dude, number one, we can't kick you out of the band. And number two, you think that we'd hate you just because you're gay? Dude, me and Carlos are dating, how could we hate you if we're gay?" James said, he was right, I know Kendall was confused and all, but that really was a stupid reason.

At that moment the shower stopped.

"Kendall, I'm counting on you to tell Logan the truth, because you know I will if you don't." I said and took James' hand as we left the room.

_Later _that_ night_

"Boys, we're home!" Mrs. Knight called from the doorway.

Me and James had been sitting on the couch, while neither Kendall or Logan had left their room since me and James had talked to Kendall. Me and James went to the door to greet them. Katie looked so exhausted, even though it was only eight o'clock.

"We went shopping all day, so Katie's a little tired." Mrs. Knight said, just as Katie fell to the floor, snoring. James picked her up and took her to her room, when I took the shopping bags. Just as I returned, Kendall and Logan came into the living room.

"Everybody," Logan said, "We have an announcement to make."

"What is it sweetie?" Mrs. Knight asked.

"Mom, James, Carlos." Kendall said, looking at all of us, than at Logan, "Me and Logan are dating."


	9. Chapter 9

I am SO sorry that i haven't updated sooner! I have been so busy with school! After i post this im gonna continue with An Unexpected Miracle, i promise!

Disclaimer: I don't own BTR or anything else you may reconize.

A/N: The Windmills are that band from Big Time Mansion, the ones that Gustavo ALMOST signed, remember they did EVERYTHING he said? (I just wanted to make sure everybody understood the storyline)

Big Time Surprises

**Chapter 9**

Carlos POV

It had been a month since Kendall and Logan had announced that they were dating, things couldn't have been better. For one thing, our album was released, it did really well on the charts, I couldn't believe it when Gustavo had told us that our album had surpassed Dak Zevon on the charts and had reached number one, pushing The Windmills down to number two. At first Gustavo was so mad that the Windmills reached number one in the first place that he caused another earthquake, so Rocque Records was closed for a few days while they cleaned up all the broken glass, but anyway, you can see how excited we were when we were told that we had beaten the Windmills. Ever since Gustavo had gave up his chance to produce them they had become our number 1 competitor.

"Hey dogs," Gustavo said, walking into studio B where we were practicing our dance moves. Kelly followed close behind, "Griffin just gave me some really good news."

We all turned around and looked at him, a slight smile was present on his usually angry face.

"What is it?" Logan asked.

"We're getting more hairspray breaks?" James screamed, I just rolled my eyes.

"What's the news?" I asked.

"You guys are going to make a second album!" Gustavo announced, causing us to jump around the room in excitement, squealing like five year olds that had just been told that they were going to Disney World.

"Dogs, dogs, DOGS!" Gustavo yelled, stopping us in our tracks. "You guys can go home for the day."

"Sweet, a day off!" We all said in unison before running out the door. When we all got outside we stopped.

"Last one to the Palmwoods is Mr. Bitters!" I yelled before running off, I heard James and Kendall follow.

"I need to get new friends." Logan said before taking off.

_At the Palmwoods_

Kendall had reached the Palmwoods first, then me, with James and Logan tying for third.

"Haha, you three are Bitters!" Kendall mocked as Bitters choked on his microwave popcorn.

"Now what do we do?" Logan asked the three of us.

We all thought for a few minutes, going through all the possibilities.

"We should watch Gossip Girl!" James said.

"Gossip Girl? What. The. Hell?" Kendall asked, giving him one of those 'what-the-hell-are-you-smoking?' looks.

"What? Katie made me watch it and now I'm hooked." James explained.

"Why don't we go to the pool and just hang out?" Logan suggested.

"Naw, that's boring." I said, taking James' hand, "Me and James will go watch Gossip Girl and you guys can go to the pool, ok?"

"Fine with me." Kendall said, looking at Logan.

"Me too." Logan said, taking Kendall's hand, dragging him to the pool.

James and I looked at each other before dashing off to the apartment. When we got there, there was a note on the fridge, it read:

_Dear boys, _

_Me and Katie had to go back to Minnesota to _

_help Aunt Louise, we'll be back in a few days,_

_be good, I mean it!_

_-Love Mom_

"Awww, I love mama Knight." I said as I headed to the couch.

"I know, isn't she the best?" James responded, still playing around with the DVD player, he could never get that thing to work. I sighed, put the popcorn down on the coffee table, walked over to the DVD player and pressed the 'input' button. Within two seconds, the DVD menu popped up on the screen, James let out a little chuckle.

"Carlos, what would I do without you?" James asked, taking my hands and looking down at me.

"The better question is, what would I do without you?" I asked, touching his nose with my pointer finger.

"Oh, I don't know, die?" James asked.

"Bingo." I said, reaching higher placing a kiss on his smooth lips.

A few minutes later, we were both settled down on the couch, ready to sit through a possibly six hour marathon of Gossip Girl. James had just pushed play when Logan burst through the front door, struggling to breath.

"James…Carlos… help…Kendall." Logan managed to choke out between breaths. I got up off the couch,

taking Logan in my arms while James got a glass of water and gave it to Logan, who was now sobbing. Once Logan drank the water and calmed down enough to talk I said,

"Logan, calm down. Now tell us what happened."

_Flashback_

Logan POV

"Yay! The pool!" I said as I pulled Kendall in the direction of the lounge chairs. We sat in silence, enjoying the peacefulness when Kendall spoke.

"Hey Logan?" He said.

"Yeah Kendall?" I asked.

"Did you know I can lick my elbow?" He said.

"That's impossible." I stated.

"No it's not." Kendall said, licking his elbow.

"Leave it to you to do the impossible, Kendall." I said.

"Yeah." He responded.

We sat in silence, watching as people came and left the pool, not before long, it was only me and Kendall at the pool.

"Logan?" Kendall asked a second time, sitting up.

I sat up too. "Yeah?" I said.

"There's something I've been wanting to do for the longest time." Kendall said.

"And what is that?" I asked.

"This." Kendall said, pulling me into a kiss.

"Is this really happening?" I thought to myself, we closed our eyes, deepening the kiss, but it was over as soon as it began, not in the way you'd expect.

Without warning, Kendall was grabbed by two masked men, while the third held me back.

"Kendall! Kendall!" I screamed, but the man who was holding me back was stronger than I was, so all I could do was watch as they dragged the love of my life away.

"Logan I love you!" Kendall screamed.

"I love you too." I yelled back as Kendall was dragged out of view.

The man who had been holding me let me go and ran in the direction of the other two, I ran after them, only to see them speed off in a grey minivan. I fell to my knees and stayed there as the tears rolled down my face. Then I realized something, James and Carlos. I had to find James and Carlos. Without hesitation I got off the pavement and ran for the apartment, not caring who was in the lobby. As I ran past, I could of sworn I heard Camille call me, but I was too upset to care. I didn't dare waste time waiting for the elevator, so I took the stairs, hoping James and Carlos wouldn't be to "busy" to help.

_Flashback over_

Carlos POV

"Kendall was kidnapped?" James said, pure fury in his eyes.

Logan nodded. "What do we do?" He asked, starting to cry again, and at that moment, someone knocked on the door.

"I'll get it." I said walking to the door while James brought Logan to the couch. I opened the door, but to my surprise, nobody was there.

"Hello? Hello?" I asked, looking around, but seeing nothing. Until I looked down. There was a letter right in front of my feet. I picked it up and opened it, what it said shocked me.

_Dear Big Time Rush,_

_By now you can probably _

_see that we have Kendall, _

_and sooner or later we'll _

_have you too, oh, and don't _

_go to the police, we know _

_you boys are smarter than_

_that. Everything will go _

_fine as long as you do as _

_we say. Be aware…_

_-Your worst nightmare_

"Who was it?" James asked as I shut the door.

"More like what was it." I responded, not knowing what else to say.

"What are you taking about?" James asked.

"Look at this." I said, handing him the note.

"Oh my god," James said, reading the note, "Wait, Logan, you said that _three_ masked men did this?" He said, putting emphasis on the three.

"Yeah, why?" Logan asked, looking up at James with tear filled eyes.

"I know who did this." James said.

"You do?" I asked.

"Yep." He said, grabbing his car keys. "Come On!"

"Where are going?" I asked.

"I'll explain on the way."


End file.
